The Eldrazi (Canon)/Tod the Eldrazi
"No one spoke. There was no need. The threat of the Eldrazi presented a simple choice; lay down your swords and die for nothing, or hold them fast and die for something" Ulamog (Rise of the Eldrazi art) "The Infinite Gyre"= |-|Ulamog (Battle for Zendikar art) "The Ceaseless Hunger"= |-|Kozilek (Rise of the Eldrazi art) "Butcher of truth"= |-|Kozilek (Oath of the Gatewatch art) "The Great Distortion"= |-|Kozilek (Promotional art for Oath of the Gatewatch)= |-|Emrakul (Rise of the Eldrazi art) "The Aeons Torn"= |-|Emrakul (Promotional art for Rise of the Eldrazi)= |-|Emrakul (Eldritch Moon art) "The Promised End"= Summary The Eldrazi '''are otherwordly creatures from Magic: the Gathering. They seek to feast on the mana of every plane until it is destroyed. Ulamog, Kozilek, and Emrakul where the three titans and where sealed by Sorin, Ugin, and Nahiri on Zendikar. After Nissa accidently released the Eldrazi, Ulamog arose. When the Gatewatch tried to seal Ulamog, Ob Nixilis interfered, freed Ulamog and released Kozilek. Later, the gatewatch used the leylines of mana on Zendikar to defeat the Titans once and for all. On Innistrad, Nahiri released Emrakul (Due to her thinking that the Eldrazi succesfully destroyed Zendikar to destroy Innistrad to make Sorin feel Nahiri's pain) and Emrakul corrupted life on Innistrad. With the help of Tamiyo, the Gatewatch trapped Emrakul within the moon, but strangely, the being who helped the most trapping Emrakul in the moon was Emrakul herself... Powers and Stats '''Tier: Unknown | At least''' 4-A, could eventually become Low 2-C''' to likely far higher | '''At least High 3-A to '2-B, '''likely '''High 1-B '| '''1-A Name: '''Only the Titans have names: Ulamog, Kozilek, and Emrakul '''Origin: '''Magic: the Gathering '''Gender: '''Although they are genderless, Emrakul is referred to as female and Kozilek and Ulamog are referred to as male '''Age: '''Not applicable. '''Classification: '''Horrors from the Beyond, Eldrazi Spawn, Scions, and Drones | Same | Titans '''Powers and Abilities: '''Varies | Superhuman Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, and varies with 2, 3, and 6), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, BFR, Time Paradox Resistance, Matter Manipulation, Destruction, Acausality, Illusion Creation, Death Manipulation, Durability Negation, Non-Corporeal, Dust Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Creation, Physics Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Rule Bending, Mind Manipulation Nigh-Invulnerability, Life Absorbtion | All previous powers to a far greater extent, Causes Existence to be Erased where ever it goes, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Extreme resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, and Reality Warping | All previous powers to an unfathomably greater extent, Abstract Existence, Regeneration (High-Godly), Power Nullification, Immortality Ignorance, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 9, 10: The titans are just avatars of there true form) 'Attack Potency: Unknown '| At least 'Multi-Solar system level '(Their mere awakening can destroy entire solar systems), could eventually become 'Universal+ '(They will feast on mana until the entire plane is destroyed) to likely 'far higher '(The Eldrazi could repeat this process, becoming stronger and stronger) | At least 'High Universal '''to '''Multiversal '(Infinitely superior to their spawns), likely 'High Hyperversal '(Embodies all of existence, which is Infinite-D. Refer to the Nicol Bolas page for more information about the cosmology) | 'Outerversal '(Transcends the Multiverse, which has infinite layers) 'Speed: Varies '| '''Varies. Omnipresent via mana consumption (Has a full planes's worth of mana inside their belly) | Omnipresent '''(Superior to their spawns. Kozilek is a literal void and Ulamog is one with time) | '''Omnipresent Lifting Stength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Irrevelant Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Multi Solar System level via awakening. Likely up to Universal+ level to likely higher via mana consumption. | At least High Universal to Multiversal level, likely High Hyperverse level. | Outerversal Durability: Unknown | At least Multi Solar System level via awakening. Likely up to Universal+ level to likely higher via mana consumption. | At least High Universal to Multiversal level, likely High Hyperverse level. | Outerversal Stamina: '''Unknown. Likely Limitless '''Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown. Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Key: Spawn | Spawn (With collective effort) | Titans | Unbound form Category:Doge and pupper Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1